A Prophecy of Three: Book One: Omens (Rewritten)
by VenomstormOfVineClan
Summary: Strange kits are born into the clan VineClan. A prophecy arrives on the same day of the birth, "There are three, then three will be two, darkness is ahead, and they will save the clans." What does it mean? Who are even in the prophecy? Find out in this fanfiction, A Prophecy of Three! (This is a rewritten version of the original, it's better than the old one, I promise.)


**A Prophecy of Three**

**Chapter one: Birth to Strange Kits**

Blazestar, leader of VineClan, chose clanmates to go to the FrostClan border to confront the cats hunting on their territory, since Applepaw had spotted some of the rival clan cats in their hunting grounds. He glanced at a sleek, grey tom with dark blue eyes. "Blazestar, wouldn't you rather stay here? Your mate may have her kits today." The grey tom stated, his eyes flicking to his leader and the nursery time to time. Blazestar shook his head. "She may have them, but prey is key to survival. Prey runs short in times like this." The dark brown tabby replied. "Soultail, Thundersmash, Applepaw, and Thrushpaw, are we ready?" The group of cats nodded.

The patrol left VineClan camp, heading for the border where Applepaw had spotted the prey thieves. They ran past the trees that looked like blurs as they passed. When a sharp scent of fresher, crisp air drifted to them, they halted to a stop, scanning the area. Blazestar saw a blur of grey between the trees, racing after a small, brown creature.

Soultail flicked his tail to Blazestar, signaling him that they should sneak attack the FrostClanners. The small patrol spread out, hiding in the ferns and shadows. The FrostClan cats, oblivious to their stealthy attackers, had noticed the change of the air scent, it was almost as if cats were going to…

"Attack!" Yowled Blazestar, leaping out of the shadows, claws glinting in the sunlight. Then came Soultail, then Thrushpaw, then the rest, attacking the startled cats. Applepaw struggled beneath a grey and white she-cat, lashing out at her attacker with her claws whenever she had the chance. Thundersmash let out a battle call as she ran towards Applepaw's attacker, just as the grey and white she-cat had been scratched on the muzzle by Applepaw. Thundersmash knocked the she-cat off, and a moment after, she had squished the FrostClan cat to the ground.

Blazestar had just sent a small white tom with black splotches and a tiny stub for a tail running for his life, limping as his fear scent came off him in large waves. The VineClan leader shook his broad head, scarlet drops of blood splattering on the ground. "Soultail!" He managed to spit out, his deputy trying to listen while fending off a large grey she-cat. "I'll handle her, help Thrushpaw!" Blazestar ordered, leaping at the she-cat as Soultail managed to edge away to help Thrushpaw. The dark brown tabby slashed the grey she-cat on the shoulder, then pinned her down. The FrostClanner went limp, but the VineClan leader didn't buy it.

A small yowl caught his attention as a light brown tabby she-cat with white flecks had fled from battle, limping slightly. Blazestar's gaze flicked to the side to see a sleek white tom with faint grey tabby markings, cautiously slinking through the battling cats. The grey she-cat still struggled beneath VineClan's leader, spitting and hissing, trying to break free. "B… Blazestar!" The white tom sputtered, wheezing from his run. "Come to c-camp, quick! F-F-Flowerstream is ki-"His leader cut him off. "Kitting! Now, of all times?!" Blazestar hissed, then clawed the she-cat beneath him a few times before leaping off, sprinting to the clan camp with the white tabby following close behind.

The dark brown tabby tom limped to the nursery, anxious to see what had been happening while he was gone. Blazestar held his breath each time a pained yowl rang throughout camp, worried about his dear mate. A jet-black she-cat with a grey and white striped tail, a grey underbelly, dark blue-grey chest, and one white paw stepped out of the nursery, an unreadable emotion flashing through her eyes. "Are.. Are they ok, Lunasky?" Blazestar asked, hesitating a bit.

"They are ok, Blazestar. Though, you may be shocked once you see your kits.." Lunasky said nervously, her eyes flicking from the nursery entrance and her wounded, approaching leader. Blazestar had not been affected from her words, then pushed his way through the nursery. The dark brown tabby tom cautiously approached a very dark grey she-cat with silver tabby stripes and one white paw, the rest being light grey.

Three mewling kits squirmed beside her belly, wanting to get her warmth and milk. "Flowerstream, their beautiful.." Blazestar said quietly, scanning over his kits. His eyes shot open as he noticed extra appendages on their backs. "Err.. They have wings, my love.." He said hesitantly, his eyes flicking at her then at the kits from time to time. Flowerstream purred, wrapping her tail around her newborns protectively. "Ah, yes. I have noticed that, and only I know why, my dear."

The dark brown tabby shook his head, clearing his many thoughts and questions away. "Hmm.. I think we should name this brown tabby tom Hawkkit. He reminds me of one, and he will probably have the strength of one as well." Blazestar chuckled a bit as he nudged Hawkkit closer to Flowerstream.

A loud, squeaky mew emitted from a jet-black tom with a white chest, tail tip, and stripes on its back as it opened its small, light green eyes. "Well, look at that. We have a little crow 'ere, now don't we, Blazestar?" Flowerstream looked at the small kit beside her belly. Blazestar chuckled quietly at his mate's comment on their kit. "I think we should name him Crowkit, in honor of his crow-like call." The dark brown tabby beside the grey and silver she-cat nodded his head in agreement after a moment of thinking.

Flowerstream's eyes then clouded with worry as she looked at the tiniest scrap of fur, which was currently unmoving. "Do you.. Do you think she's.. _dead.._?" The grey and silver she-cat whispered, closing her eyes. Just then, the small brown tabby she-kit with white spots on her back puffed up, squeaking out little mewls. "M-Mewewwmewmew! Mewmewwwew mewwew mew!" She squeaked, crawling onto her mother's side in the process. Blazestar chuckled as Flowerstream's eyes shot open, clearly startled by her kit.

"Well, she sounds like an owl that calls out at night! I think her name is obvious, right Flowerstream?" Blazestar had gently set the mewling kit by her mother's belly, letting her suckle. His mate purred in amusement, then replied. "Yes, I do think so. Our little, and only daughter shall be named Owlkit, in honor of her owl-sounding calls." Flowerstream said as her eyes started to flutter closed. "Well, I need some rest.. G'night, Blazestar." The grey and silver she-cat yawned, then set her head on her paws to rest.

Blazestar padded out of the nursery, the moonlight showering the forest with pale, silver light. The patrol he had lead had come back, as he had noticed the injured cats by the Medicine Cat den. VineClan's leader padded to Lunasky's den, realizing how tired he was.

Winterpaw had padded out to help his injured leader into the den as Lunasky sat outside, gazing at the silver stars in the dark sky. A flash of silvery white gleamed across the sky, making Lunasky's fur bristle as she closed her eyes. A vision flashed in her mind, words echoing through her head. The black she-cat opened her eyes, looking side to side as if there would be an attack. The Medicine Cat then whispered to herself, "There are three, then three will be two, darkness is ahead, and they will save the clans.." Lunasky then questioned what this prophecy meant, gazing at the thick band of stars in the sky, known as Silverpelt.

**A/N: Finally! I did it! Well, here I am, rewriting the older story I've been wanting to rewrite. Hopefully this is WAY better, and I hope you all liked it! Well, thanks for reading, and remember! Review, Favorite, and Follow! (Yes, I do know that I changed the prophecy, but it is the same but in different words.)**


End file.
